Down Every Road You Roam
by thankthatstar
Summary: Married and very much in love, Santana and Brittany have longed for a child. When a match finally comes through from the adoption agency,they embark on a new chapter of their adult lives. Will adopting a child really be as easy as they hoped?
1. Chapter 1

**Down Every Road You Roam**

**Disclaimer: **

The author of this story, has no connections to Glee. The characters are credited to their creator, however, the plot is uniquely of my own creation. This has been written purely for entertainment purposes, with no money being made from this story. This disclaimer is applicable to this chapter and every subsequent chapter that may appear within this story in the future.

**Author's note:**

I love Glee. And I love the Santana/Brittany pairing… what can I say? They're meant to be! This fic focuses on the characters as adults as they raise their own families ( in the various forms that takes). Although Santana and Brittany are the primary couple, other characters will also appear including Quinn, Puck, Rachel, Finn and Mercedes to name but a few! Let me know what you think, I would love to read your reviews, (constructive criticism always welcome!).

**Prologue**

"Mommy?" A small voice yelled for the third time.

"She's not here, she left months ago. Now be QUIET and get back to your room". The small girl was roughly shoved by someone much larger than herself towards a dark room.

"Don't you dare disturb me again" The voice bellowed. It was icy and vicious and dripping with distain. As the young girl crept back to her dingy room, she closed the door and huddled under her grubby covers. She heard footsteps down the corridor and her father's angry voice outside her door. She squeezed her eyes tight shut as the door swung open with a loud bang.

Charlotte Peters woke up with a jump. She looked frantically around her room. Her father was nowhere nearby and her door was closed. She sighed inwardly, relaxing a little into her small frame. She had been having a nightmare. A flashback. Again.

She sat up and looked around the room in which she found herself. She was in the children's home, far away from her old room and far away from her father. She heard Larry snoring in the room next door and knew she was safe. She climbed down onto the cold wooden floor and knelt down beside her bed. She looked out of her window and into the cloudy night, a few stars peeking through the clouds and twinkling faintly. Charlotte clasped her hands together and started to pray.

"Dear God. Daddy always said you were not real and Mommy said she lost her faith in you". The young girl paused before continuing.

"Please look after my Mommy – wherever she is. And please God, if you're really listening and you really are real, please find me a family. A proper family with people who love me and have a back yard where I can play. Maybe even a puppy?" she said sounding hopeful. She shook her head. "No, sorry God. Forget the puppy but I would love a real family. Thank-you God for hearing my prayers.

I believe in you.

Amen".

She them climbed back into her bed and fell into an uneasy, dreamless sleep.

Life had never been easy for Charlotte Peters. Little did she know, somewhere not so far away, lay the answer to all of her prayers.

* * *

As she collected the mail, Brittany grasped it in her hands and carried it in hopefully. It had become a daily ritual for her since her and her wife Santana had been approved to adopt.

As she sorted through the mail, she tossed it lightly onto the counter. As she came to the last letter, she felt her heart skip a beat. It was from the Adoption Agency.

_'This is it'_ she said to herself as she ripped open the letter.

A photo fell out of the envelope and onto the counter. The letter discarded, Brittany looked at the picture.

The little girl looked no more than about 5 years old. Tears welled in her eyes as she stared down at the picture, gripping it tightly in her hands. She felt a fluttering in her stomach, a mixture of excitement and nerves. It felt right, this was going to be her daughter, and she just knew it.

After staring at the picture for some time, she placed it delicately down on the immaculate marble counter, picked up the accompanying letter and began to read.

"They want us to meet her tomorrow?" she whispered. She grabbed the phone and called Santana. She struggled to get her words out as she told her the good news through her sea of tears.

"They've found us a match" she managed to choke out before her emotions took over.

She knew tomorrow would be the start of the rest of their lives, together, As one.

* * *

**A/N:**

If you have got to the bottom and thought 'Hang on a minute, I know this story', then you probably do. As some of you will know, this is a re-vamped version of my story previously titled "Anything and Everything". It is going to be a little different and more involved ( and hopefully even better) than last time, so please share some love in a review and let me know the prologue was to your liking.

Thank you for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"I'm so nervous" Brittany said gripping Santana's hand tightly. In a matter of minutes they would be coming face to face with the little girl that could become their daughter. The majority of the paperwork had been completed and a judge had deemed them a suitable match. It was now that the lengthy 'hand-over' process began which would finally lead to Charlotte becoming their daughter, as long as the young girl wanted to.

Santana looked around the brightly coloured hallway of the Children's home, the walls adorned with a wide assortment of children's drawings, many Santana guessed, of children who had long since moved on if the faded colours and peeling edges were anything to go by. "Do you think she liked the book of photos we sent her about our life?" Brittany asked, breaking her out of her thoughts. Santana nodded, squeezing Brittany's hand lightly as they were greeted by one of the social workers.

"Would you like to come through?" The lady interrupted. She held out her hand to them "Delia Ishing" she greeted before leading Brittany and Santana down a never ending hallway.

"She may be very shy around you, may not even want to talk to you but please don't worry. That's normal for children who have come from backgrounds such as Charlotte's".

"Right" Santana nodded, trying to remember what limited information they had been given on Charlotte's past.

As Brittany and Santana entered the room, their hearts were racing as they saw Charlotte for the first time. The room was bright but worn. The walls needed repainting and the toys looked old and well used. They glanced across the room and saw a small figure sitting on one of the sofas, her head bowed. She was holding the life book Brittany and Santana had sent in. She had long blonde hair about halfway down her back. She looked up as she heard footsteps approaching her. Santana observed that she looked dainty and although not smiling, she had a very sweet face.

"Charlotte" Delia spoke, her manner brusk. "This is Brittany and Santana. Remember we talked about them coming to see you today?" Charlotte barely made eye contact with the social worker as she nodded meekly.

"Hey Charlotte" Brittany said softly, crouching down beside her. "Did you like the book?".

Charlotte nodded her eyes wide as she stared at Santana and Brittany. She observed them quickly, refusing to make eye contact. They were so much prettier than their pictures. She could hardly bring herself to believe that they wanted to adopt her. Sure, she had asked God to find her a new family but they looked so pretty, too perfect to want her. Nobody wanted her…

Brittany's cheery voice brought her out of her thoughts. "We're really excited to meet you" Brittany handed her a gift bag. Charlotte looked to the Delia who was standing by the door. She nodded, giving a brief, reassuring smile to Charlotte.

"We chose it especially for you" Brittany said quietly, watching Charlotte look through it.

"Do I get to keep it?" she asked, looking up at them both briefly, her eyes wide and gleaming at the sight of the toys inside.

"Course you do sweetie" Brittany said, surprise evident in her voice.

Charlotte continued to look through her bag, unable to take the delighted look off her face.

Santana squeezed Brittany's hand as they both observed the little girl they may one day get to call their own.

"Are you going to be my new parents?" Charlotte whispered after a long pause.

"Only if you want us to be" Santana replied, as Brittany gripped her hand tighter.

Charlotte nodded timidly. "I do". She was wary of them, not getting too close. They seemed nice but Charlotte didn't know what they were really like, whether she could really trust them.

Santana and Brittany had wondered what had happened in Charlotte's past. The Social workers had yet to tell them about her past – what little they knew of it. Charlotte didn't like talking about her past and no-one seemed to be able to get her to open up.

After a short hour with Charlotte, Santana and Brittany had to say goodbye.

"We're going to come back to see you tomorrow" Santana said smiling at her.

"If you'd like to, we would like to maybe take you out to lunch with us" Brittany said crouching down again to Charlotte's level.

"I would" she said quietly. She wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and hugged her tight before doing the same to Santana. "But If I don't get to see you again. Thank-you for the gifts. It was nice to meet you both. You're pretty".

She looked up at Santana again and smiled at her before leaving the room, her new toys in her hand.

Once Charlotte had disappeared from the room, the Social worker gestured for them to both sit on the couch. She pulled a wad of papers from a file and opened them up, sighing. "Her Mom walked out on her, made promises she never kept". She flicked through a few pages before bringing her gaze up to meet Santana and Brittany's.

"She was left with her father for a couple of months before she came here. He was an alcoholic. Since she's been here, her father passed away. She attended the funeral but she didn't seem to show much emotion. We've tried all sorts with her, counselling, play therapy and puppets to get her to talk about her feelings but she keeps it all bottled up inside" Delia sorted through her paperwork again before she continued.

"In time, there's no doubt Charlotte will reveal things to you about her past. If you feel you need support or outside help, or you feel Charlotte would benefit from seeing someone, you can call us anytime".

"I have some good contacts that we could call on if needs be" Santana said, eyeing the paperwork in front of the social worker.

Delia scrunched up her nose slightly before seemingly reaching a satisfactory conclusion in her head. "Oh of course, you're a therapist right, with your own practice?"

Santana nodded. "I mainly work with adults but some of my friends specialise in children's work and are the best in the business"

"That's good to hear. Children like Charlotte often need months of therapy to get over whatever traumas they may have suffered. Now, I know you don't have her home yet but I thought I would tell you now in case it gets forgotten later". Delia smiled briefly at them.

Santana and Brittany tried to take it all in.

"So tomorrow, you're taking her out for lunch it says here?"

Santana nodded.

"We thought we could maybe show her the house? Let her choose the colours for her bedroom walls etc?"

"If Charlotte is happy with that, you are more than welcome to. If I could ask you to sign these papers?" she said handing them over a pen and a wad of papers on a clipboard.

"Just the first three. It confirms that while she is out with you, you are legally responsible for her". She took the papers from them and smiled, scanning through them briefly. "Everything seems to be in order here. Now, I'm sure you have that burning question on your mind. When can you take her home? Most adopters do" she was a lively woman, her voice quick and enthusiastic. "If all goes to plan, she should be living with you within about two weeks". Santana noted that Delia's tone was somewhat brighter than it had been earlier.

"That's fantastic" Brittany said kissing her wife before thanking the social worker.

"All in a day's work" she said waving them off brightly.

* * *

On the way home, Santana and Brittany passed a _Toys R US_ store. Brittany pulled into the parking lot and turned to her wife.

"Let's go in San. But some things she might like". Brittany was about to jump out of the car when Santana grabbed her wrist gently, halting her in her tracks. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves Britt, she might not like it, might not even want to live with us".

"She will San. Trust me okay, I can feel it. It will just be a few things, I promise".

Seemingly unable to say no to Brittany's never ending optimism, she climbed out of the car and followed her wife towards the entrance.

"Not too many though Britt Britt, we don't even know what she likes yet. Promise me you won't go overboard". Santana wrapped an arm around her wife's waist and kissed her cheek.

"I'll do my best" she bounced, an excited feeling rising in her stomach. She felt like a proper Mommy buying her little girl her birthday presents.

As they went through the store, they saw more and more things they thought she might like.

"Doesn't this feel great?" Brittany smiled, realising they were buying things for a little girl soon to be part of their family, soon to be their daughter. Santana nodded. She had to admit, it did feel pretty great to think they could actually be parents in a few weeks.

Santana scanned the shelves. She wanted to pick out a stuffed animal that she thought Charlotte would like. Her eyes fell onto a small display near the ground. Santana bent down and selected a white Unicorn, "Best feeling in the world" She beamed, placing it into the trolley.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Thank you to everyone who has added me to their story alert list. I can't quite believe so many of you have done so, and so quickly too! **

**Thank you for taking the time to add me to your alerts or favourite my story. If you are enjoying the story, please leave a little review, even if it simply says something like 'more soon'. If everyone who has story alerted had left a review I would have over 100! It's lovely to get the alerts but reviews are about 100 times better! [ Just sayin'] :D**

**I apologise about the inaccuracy of the adoption proceedings (although children do move in pretty quickly once everything has been approved). For the purposes of the story, it is better to have Charlotte move in with Santana and Brittany early on.**

**Also, I felt that they HAD to buy her a unicorn… Unicorns hold a special place in my heart when it comes to Brittana ( I'm sure I'm not the only one) and I couldn't not mention one in the story!**

**Thank you for reading : ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Charlotte visited Santana and Brittany's house numerous times in the run up to the official hand-over day.

Since their lunch meeting on the second day, Charlotte had been to their house every day and has chosen the colours for her new bedroom. The two week 'induction' period had whizzed and before they knew it, the day of the official adoption was upon them.

As they sat in the family court room on the day of the adoption, Santana could sense the nervous energy in the air. She kept darting nervous glances in Charlotte's direction in case she suddenly burst into tears and changed her mind about wanting them to adopt her.

"It's kinda hard to be sat here and not feel we've done something wrong" Brittany whispered, turning to Santana as she surveyed the room.

The judge interviewed Charlotte, checking that she did indeed want to be adopted by Santana and Brittany. Once everyone had given their consent to the adoption, a large file of paper work was produced and thrust in front of Santana.

"You both need to sign here, here and here" said the clerk, pointing to a number of highlighted places.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Brittany whispered as they signed the papers making Charlotte legally and officially their daughter.

"She'll be just fine" Santana reassured, smiling as she handed the paperwork back over.

"Are we done? Is she officially ours?" She asked, an excited feeling in her stomach as she addressed the judge.

"She is indeed" the judge smiled, looking over at the small girl who had a teddy bear gripped tightly to her chest.

"What happens now?" Santana asked, turning back to their social worker, Delia.

"Charlotte needs to go back to the home with me and collect her belongings. Then, you are free to take her home with you". She smiled. "Meet you there in an hour?"

They nodded.

"Can we go speak to her?" Brittany asked, looking nervously in Charlotte's direction.

"Of course" Delia smiled, stepping back to allow the ladies to approach their new daughter.

"Delia said she has to take you back to collect your things from the children's home and then we can take you home with us. Is that okay?" Brittany asked, crouching down to her level to meet Lottie's solemn gaze.

Charlotte nodded, not uttering a word.

"Shall we walk you to the car?" Brittany offered. Charlotte nodded again, her eyes wide.

"She's just shy, she'll be fine" Delia reassured, seeing the nervous looks on their faces. "Come on Charlotte, lets get you back and collect your things together before you go to your new home". Charlotte did as she was told, following behind Delia, glancing back to Brittany and Santana as they waved.

* * *

"This is it" Santana breathed, gripping Brittany's hand as she waited nervously to be let into the children's home for the last time. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be" Brittany smiled, giving Santana's hand a small squeeze.

A familiar face appeared at the door, welcoming them inside. "She's just collecting the last bits from her room" Delia said, handing Santana one small duffle bag.

"She doesn't have much. Most of her clothes are old and some are verging on small". She gave her a sad smile.

"I'll go help her get her things" Brittany said as Delia pointed her in the right direction.

Brittany climbed the tall staircase of the home, thankful that she had grown up in a happy, secure home where she had been loved and cared for unconditionally.

"Hey sweetie" Brittany said pushing the door to Charlotte's tiny room open.

Charlotte was placing a few things into a worn, pink rucksack with a faded picture of a princess barely visible on the back.

"You're going to miss it here huh?" Brittany said seeing Charlotte look round the now empty room.

Charlotte shrugged. She couldn't find the words to express how she was feeling.

She was glad to be leaving but this tiny room had been her bit of security.

"You'll never forget this place you know. Even with all the memories you'll make when you come home with us, this place will always be special to you" Brittany whispered, sitting down on the bed.

Charlotte nodded before sitting down on the bed, holding a small picture tightly in her hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you going to leave me like my first Mommy and Daddy did?" She chocked out, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Course we won't sweetie! You're our daughter. It's official now too" she said, reminding Charlotte of the documents they had signed in the court room. "You're stuck with us forever more" Brittany giggled, tickling Charlotte gently.

A small smile appeared on Charlotte's face.

"I always dreamed of having a really pretty mommy that I can show off to all of my friends. And now I am getting two Mommies. I bet no-one else has two like me"

"And I always dreamed of having a daughter like you" Brittany paused.

"In fact Charlotte, you're better than I ever dreamed. You have a very special place in my heart, Santana's too".

"What if that space gets filled with something else? Where will I go then?"

Brittany grasped Charlotte's hands gently. "That space is especially for you. No-one else will ever fill it up".

"Promise?"

"With all of my heart" Brittany said hugging Charlotte.

Charlotte placed the picture into her bag and zipped it up.

She hoisted it up onto her back before glancing round the room one last time.

She felt ready to leave. The room had served a purpose. To keep her safe when she thought nothing could. Now it was time for someone else to use it.

She hoped whoever was next to get her room would find a family as nice as she had.

With a smile appearing on her face, she grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her from the room.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, please take the time to review if you did. Reviews warm my heart and make me smile! I am not the type of author that says I need a certain number of reviews to update as that's not why I write. I write because I love it and enjoy sharing my ideas with others. But I do love to read reviews, so if you can find the time, please do!**

**You'll shortly be introduced to some of our other Glee favourites! Hope you'll like peeking into their lives too!**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Brittany and Santana had decided even before they collected her that they would take Charlotte shopping on their way home.

For most of the car journey, Charlotte had sat in silence, listening to Brittany and Santana ask her questions or comment on things they would do together.

"San… Santana" she hesitated, her voice quiet from the back seat. "Can we go to the toy store?" she knew the answer was likely to be no, she never got to go to the toy store, but she didn't see any harm in asking. She surveyed her surroundings; she had never sat in such a big car before. It was so high up; they had had to lift her into her seat. Charlotte wondered if everyone who adopted a child had one of these big black shiny cars. A smile spread across her face. "I love being so high up in the car, I can see everyone below us". She peered out the window, observing the other cars on the freeway.

"Of course we can" Santana smiled, in answer to Charlotte's earlier question. "_TOYS R US_ is real close by". Santana peered into her mirror at Charlotte before turning her attention to Brittany and whispering "She seems happier. She's talking more, that must be a good sign".

As they pulled up in the parking lot, Santana lifted her out of her seat, her and Brittany each taking one of her hands. Charlotte's eyes were wide as they entered the store; she had never been to a toy store once in her short 5 years of life. She was mesmerized as she saw isle after isle loaded with toys that were beyond even her wildest dreams.

"It's so hard to choose one" she said picking things off the shelves before looking at them at putting them back.

"How about we get a trolley and you can choose lots of toys?" Brittany beamed, heading towards the entrance to get one. Brittany always knew that one of the advantages of owning her own dance studio meant that when she had children she would have more than enough money to ensure they were happy.

Charlotte waited patiently by Santana, swinging her hand that was grasped tightly to Santana's.

"Are you okay there, anything I can help you with?" as assistant said asked coming over to them.

"No thanks Mr. Toy man. We're waiting for Brittany to bring in a trolley aren't we Santana?"

Santana was taken a back by Charlotte talking so freely, so happily.

It gave her a glowing feeling inside. Her heart felt lighter as tears promptly welled in her eyes. She wiped them away fiercely, not wanting Charlotte to see. "We are sweetie" she said as she smiled at the man.

They walked down every isle, Charlotte choosing things she thought she might like. Considering she had been given free reign, she made very modest choices, only filling two shopping bags by the time it was all paid for. Santana was relieved that Charlotte had not yet met Rachel. Rachel took shopping to a whole other level and Santana was sure that if Rachel had been with them, they would have ended up with two trolleys full rather than just two bags!

After they were home and Charlotte was tucked up in bed, Brittany and Santana snuggled together on the sofa.

"She's asleep and seems happy" Brittany breathed, a smile spreading across her face as she relaxed into Santana's arms.

"It feels strangely normal" Santana said kissing the top of Brittany's head.

"We've been together for 12 years Santana! Course this is normal" she giggled, thinking Santana was referring to them on the sofa.

"Not us B! Charlotte. It's like she's always been here" she smiled, checking the monitor they had set up to check Charlotte was ok.

"I know how you feel. It feels like she 'fits'. She fits in with us San, even if she hasn't said much yet!"

"She will in time. Once she's adjusted and knows us better"

"Do you think she'll call us Santana and Brittany forever?"

Santana shrugged. "Would you mind if she did?"

It was then Brittany's turn to shrug. "I always wished I could be a 'mommy' one day. Though I suppose just because she doesn't call me it, doesn't mean I can't be one to her".

A comfortable silence fell between the two women before Brittany spoke again. "Maybe she doesn't really know what to call us. If we were a man and a woman, we'd just be mommy and daddy, plain and simple. But when there's two, man, even I'd be confused. Do you call both mom, one mommy, one something else" Brittany said, starting to ramble. "What if she decides she doesn't want two moms, what if she changes her mind San and wants a mom and a dad. We can't give her that!"

"Don't worry Britt" Santana soothed, caressing her wife's cheek gently. "Give her time Britt. We'll figure it out. She said she wanted to live with us didn't she? She wants to be here, she wants us as much as we want her. You'll see".

"You always say the right thing San, thanks" Brittany breathed, turning to face her wife, pulling her into a kiss before she could say anymore.

* * *

**Author's note:**

This is a very short, almost 'interlude' before the next chapter. Will try and update soon!

I hope you enjoyed their first little family outing. I really love writing Brittany and Santana as parents, I like them as an older couple. ( In my story they are all early 30s in case anyone was wondering!).

There is a few familiar faces for you to meet in the next chapter! Leave a review and I'll try and get the next chapter up this week.

Sending some love your way

X


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You excited to meet everyone today?" Brittany asked as she laid snacks out on the table in their large dining room. Charlotte had been living with them for a few weeks now and was starting to settle in and find her feet.

Santana and Brittany had decided she was settled enough to meet their closest friends, the friends they considered family. They had arranged for Quinn and Puck to visit with their daughters Beth and Tilly, as well as Rachel and Finn with their daughter Harriet. It was the first time they were going to meet Charlotte and they were hoping it was going to go well.

Charlotte nodded in response to Brittany's question. "I'm nervous though. They may not like me" she whispered, handing Brittany a bowl of chips as they wandered through to the kitchen.

"Course they will sweetie! No-one couldn't like you" Brittany was shocked that she could think that of herself.

Charlotte smiled. "I'm gonna go find a pretty dress to wear" she smiled brightly, skipping out of the kitchen and racing up the stairs to her newly decorated, pink princess room. She closed the door and looked around her new room. Even though she had been there a while, she still couldn't believe it. It was like an amazing dream. How many little girls had a fairy castle painted on their bedroom wall?

She pulled open her closet and began to search through the numerous clothes she had acquired. She had never in her life seen such beautiful clothes let alone worn them.

She looked through all the dresses in her closet before deciding on a pretty white dress adorned with colourful flowers. She matched it a pair of frilly socks from her dresser, pulling them on and folding them down carefully.

"Found one you want to wear?" Brittany said appearing at her bedroom door.

"Can you or San do my hair for me? I want it to look really pretty for when I meet everyone" Charlotte beamed, handing over her hairbrush.

"Of course. Come sit and we'll see what we can do".

"Can you do French braids?" Charlotte asked hopefully, remembering how pretty they were. "French braids with a bow to match my dress".

"For you, anything" Brittany smiled as she began to style Charlotte's hair.

* * *

"Do you think she'll like the present Mom?" a five year old Harriet Hudson-Berry said excitedly as Rachel tied a bright red ribbon round the gift.

"I'm sure she'll love it" Rachel responded, helping Harriet to write the gift card.

Rachel and her daughter were waiting for her husband Finn to come home from a baseball game before heading over to meet Charlotte.

"Will Daddy have to shower before we go? He takes ages and I don't want to be late" Harriet whined, twirling round the kitchen on the shiny marble floor. She was so full of energy and so excited to meet her new friend, she couldn't stay still. She whizzed from one side of the room to the other.

"Look Mommy. I learned this in ballet last week. Do you think Charlotte will want to go to ballet with me?"

Rachel laughed. Harriet was just as she had been at that age – a performer. "Maybe sweetie. I know how excited you are but if you don't slow down, you'll be worn out before we even get there" Rachel sighed as Finn appeared at the back door.

"Daddy" Harriet said running over to her father. She was about to hug him when she dropped her arms. "No hug for your dad?" he said about to pick her up.

"Not in this dress daddy. It's new and you need a wash" she said as she pointed a finger at him.

"I blame you for this" Finn chuckled, turning to Rachel. "Like Mother like daughter 'eh" he said, heading out of the kitchen towards the stairs. "Give me ten minutes" he called down, hearing an audible sigh from Harriet.

"And counting…" Harriet huffed, folding her arms across her chest. She couldn't understand why her dad was never in a hurry to get anywhere, especially when it was something so exciting. She went to the table and started to draw a picture for Charlotte as she knew she could be in for a long wait…

* * *

Across town, Quinn and Puck were already on their way with their two daughters, Beth, sixteen and Tilly, five.

"Now remember girls, please don't ask Charlotte about her past okay? If she tells you then that's fine but you don't want to upset her"

"Not even where she used to live?" Tilly asked looking hopefully at her parents.

"You heard your mother" Puck warned, a basketball tucked under his arm.

"Okay" They chorused, knowing that it was never a good idea to argue with their parents. Quinn, who was now a doctor and Puck, a professional Basketball player had been so pleased when Brittany and Santana had been approved to adopt, they were all looking forward to meeting the newest member of the family.

* * *

The first knock on the door was from Quinn and Puck.

"You want to let them in?" Brittany asked, heading towards the entrance hall.

"You do it" Charlotte said backing out of the entrance hall and into the living room, pulling her teddy bear into her lap and climbing onto the sofa.

Brittany headed towards the entrance hall, her heart beating nervously in her chest. These were her best friends, she knew she had no reason to be nervous but she couldn't seem to help it. She took a deep breath before opening the front door, a beam on her face.

"Quinn" Brittany smiled, pulling her friend into a hug and greeting the rest of the family.

"Come through and meet Charlotte" she said leading them through her once immaculately clean house. Now, toys were scattered around and traces of Charlotte were neatly visible throughout. It looked nice that way, homely.

"Charlotte . This is your Aunt Quinn and Uncle Puck. And their daughters, Beth and Tilly". Charlotte smiled shyly at her in-laws. "Tilly will be in the same grade as you at school too".

"So we're like, sort of cousins right?" Tilly said looking to Brittany who nodded in response.

"San" Tilly said, throwing her arms around Santana who had appeared in the living room, a tray of drinks in her hand.

"Hey Tilly" she beamed as Tilly hugged her tight.

Charlotte watched her new parents as they greeted the family. It made her sad to feel Tilly and Beth had known her parents so much longer than she had. She wondered if her parents liked her as much as they liked the them? She hoped so.

Last to arrive was Rachel and Finn with their daughter Harriet.

"I _told _you we'd be late" Harriet whined, seeing everyone else already in the house. "Lets get inside Mommy. I want to meet Charlotte" she grasped the gift in one hand, pulling her Mother up the drive way with the other.

Finn, who was now a professional chef, was carrying a tray full of one of his favourite desserts; chocolate gateaux. It was always a winner at family get-togethers and today was no exception.

Once Charlotte had been introduced to everyone, she started to feel a little less nervous.

"Can I see you room? Mommy said it's painted like a princess castle" Harriet said, bouncing up and down.

Charlotte looked to Santana, who nodded in approval. Tilly and Harriet followed Charlotte eagerly towards her new bedroom. Charlotte led them inside. The smell of 'new carpet' still hung in the air, the walls still glossy after their recent makeover.

"I do Ballet you know. Harriet does too" Tilly said as Charlotte showed them round her room. "You should come with us to lessons. We go twice a week don't we Harri?" Tilly giggled as Harriet looked in wonder at Charlotte's new room.

"Yeah. There's lots of space in our class too" Harriet looked over, before opening a chest that lay beneath the window. It was full to the brim with dressing up clothes. There was princess dresses, fairy outfits, tutus.

"Did you bring all these things with you?" Harriet asked, clamping her hand to her mouth as soon as she had spoken. She remembered what her Mom had told her a second too late.

"You don't have to answer. My mommy told me not to ask you anything. I forgot, sorry". She slammed the lid down on the chest and sat on it firmly.

Charlotte looked from Tilly to Harriet before replying. "Santana and Brittany bought them for me when I came here. Everything at the children's home was shared between us all and where I lived before that…" she trailed off, the unhappy memories of her past flooding back into her mind, threatening her present, her future.

"Did you live somewhere horrid?" Tilly, who had only been listening to their conversation up to now asked.

Charlotte nodded. "My old mommy went somewhere and left me with my old daddy. He didn't want me" she said, tears welling in her eyes.

"So which one is your new mommy then?" Harriet asked, a confused look appearing on her face.

Charlotte shrugged. "Both I think"

"What do you call them?"

"Santana and Brittany"

"But that's what we call them. Don't you want to call them mommy?" Tilly asked, joining their conversation again.

Charlotte nodded. "I don't know if they'd want me too though. And if I call them both mommy, how will they know which one I am talking to?"

"You could call them mommy 1 and mommy 2?" Harriet suggested, but Charlotte shook her head sadly.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do" she said, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Seeing her begin to cry, Tilly and Harriet began to panic. They knew how much trouble they could get into if their parents found out they had upset Charlotte barely seconds after meeting her.

"Don't be sad" Tilly said, trying to think of something to cheer her up. "Aunty Brittany and aunt Santana are the best! And now they adopted you, we can have sleepovers and stuff. Cos we're real cousins now. " Tilly said getting excited by the idea. Seeing Charlotte begin to smile, Harriet joined in.

"Yeah and we can teach you our ballet dances so if you come to lessons you will know what to do" she paused. "Have you ever done ballet before?"

Charlotte shook her head. "Why don't we teach you a dance now?" Harriet said opening the chest. "We can wear tutus and be real ballerinas" she said pulling outfits from its interior. She stopped, suddenly realising the things she was holding did not belong to her.

"If you don't mind sharing…".

Charlotte shook her head. "Of course I don't mind sharing. At the children's home, one of the workers always used to say sharing makes you a nicer person"

"You must have done lots of sharing then Charlotte, because I like you lots and lots" Tilly said, pleased to have made a new friend.

"ooo, and me Charlotte!" Harriet said jumping up and down beside them.

The girls relaxed into each other's company as they practised their dance routines in Charlotte's tutus. It seemed all too soon that they were called down to lunch.

Charlotte turned to them as they left her bedroom, a sudden thought materialising in her mind. As 'Charlotte', she had made lots of unhappy memories. Now, with her new friends and her new family, she was ready to make lots more happy memories. She stopped, half way down the stairs, Harriet and Tilly following eagerly behind.

"Why have you stopped half way down?" Giggled Tilly, two steps behind her.

"There's something I wanted to tell you" she said turning to face the girls.

"Ooo what?" Tilly said excitedly.

"My friends. They call me Lottie" she said, smiling at them. For little girls, the three were pretty smart.

Harriet grinned. "Let's get our lunch Lottie" she said, grabbing her hand and Tilly's. "I can hear San calling from the garden".

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I thought the conversation about what Charlotte should call Santana and Brittany was better to have between the little girls. Only little ones seem to have real openness about them, not afraid to ask the questions others wouldn't dare ask!**

**The story is really getting under way now, finding out more about the characters etc. **

**Please Read and review and let me know what you thought.**

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Quinn looked at her notes. Her next patient was a Mrs M Tinsley. She wondered whether it could be her old friend from High school Mercedes. Surely it was too much of a coincidence for not to be her! She had married Shane and moved away about 6 years ago and Quinn had not heard from her since.

She heard the familiar knock her patient's gave before they entered.

"Come in" she called moving some papers from her desk.

"Quinn?" A familiar voice said entering the room nervously.

"Mercedes?" She said getting up and hugging her friend. "I didn't know you were back in town?"

"We're not. Well not officially. We're staying at Shane's Mom's till we get a place sorted".

Quinn nodded, smiling encouragingly at her old friend. "Take a seat" she said gesturing for Mercedes to sit down.

"Wow, Beth got so big" Mercedes exclaimed, surprised at how grown up she looked in the picture on Quinn's desk. She paused. "It's so weird seeing you as a doctor".

"If you would rather see someone else…" Quinn started, not wanting to make Mercedes uncomfortable.

"No, no it's fine, honestly. I didn't mean that. I just meant… I remember you as the girl in the Cheerios uniform, not looking so professional and grown up and … old!".

Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean old like old lady old…" Mercedes rushed to correct herself.

"It's fine" Quinn smiled. "So what can I do for you today?"

"I erm.. well I actually came for some advice for a friend" she spoke hesitantly, glancing up at Quinn. Their eyes met briefly, before Mercedes directed her gaze firmly back to her lap. "That's okay isn't it?" she asked, worried she was wasting Quinn's time.

"Of course" Quinn nodded, furrowing her brow slightly as she observed her old friend. "What sort of advice is your friend looking for?"

Mercedes shrugged. "I'm not sure really. She um… well she… she… hasn't been feeling very well for a while now"

"Can you think of any reason that might be?" Quinn said watching Mercedes wring her hands nervously in her lap.

"Not really" she said staring hard at the patterns on the floor.

"What symptoms has she had?" Quinn asked, watching Mercedes. When Mercedes offered no response, Quinn pushed further. "Has she had any nausea? Headaches?"

"I guess. Nothing to worry about though. Few headaches. Feeling pretty tired. Missed her period"

"Any sickness?" Quinn asked, making notes on a small pad on her desk.

"Not really"

"Is there a chance…"she stopped, hoping Mercedes would look at her. She didn't, so Quinn continued. "Is there a chance your friend could be pregnant?" Quinn looked at Mercedes who was still looking hard at the ground.

"We use contraceptives so I doubt it" she said quietly.

"You did?" Quinn asked, a small smile playing on her lips. Even though it had been accidental, Mercedes has confirmed to Quinn what she had been thinking all along, that it was Mercedes who was unwell, not the mystery friend she kept referring to.

Realising that Mercedes had not registered her slip up; Quinn decided it best to play along for now. "I think your friend needs to see her doctor. The only way to diagnose these things properly is for her to be seen by a doctor and get an examination".

"Is there nothing she could get over the counter?"

"That would depend on what she had. Best to see a doctor to be sure Cedes" Quinn said, using her old nickname. "When was the last time your friend visited a doctor?"

Mercedes shrugged.

"Does your friend get a check up once a year with her doctor?" Quinn asked. Mercedes shook her head again.

"Does she visit her gynaecologist?"

"Gosh no" Mercedes said, as if Quinn had suggested something horrendous. "She hates anything like that. No way would she let someone poke her around down there for no good reason. She doesn't like doctors', period".

"Why do you think that might be?"

Mercedes shrugged.

"What do you think you could say to your friend to encourage her to get herself seen?"

Mercedes shrugged again, her eyes still downcast.

"Why don't I talk you through what your friend could expect if she went to see her doctor? If she knew what to expect, maybe she wouldn't be so worried"

Mercedes hesitated. "I…I guess that would be okay".

Quinn smiled, nodding at Mercedes encouragingly. She talked her through what to expect, showing her various aspects and areas of the room. Once she had finished, they sat back down, Mercedes burying her face in her hands and letting out an audible sigh before tears began running down her cheeks.

Quinn sat down on the couch beside her, squeezing Mercedes hand gently.

"Let me help you sweetheart"

"What?" Mercedes said wrapping her arms round her stomach as she snapped her head up, staring at Quinn. The panic in her voice was evident. "Honestly, I'm fine; you don't need to do that. Thanks anyway" she grabbed her bag and got up to leave.

"Mercedes wait".

She turned around, holding her bag close to her chest and pulling her jacket around herself.

Quinn searched Mercedes face, meeting her gaze briefly. She was concerned by Mercedes sudden, panicked reaction.

"I think it's unnecessary that's all. I'm taking up your time when there's a whole bunch of people waiting out there".

"You're not taking up my time at all" Quinn said guiding Mercedes over to the examination table.

Mercedes pulled her jacket further around herself as she sat down.

"I know there's no friend" Quinn whispered softly.

Tears ran down Mercedes cheeks. "I know".

"Do you think you could take your jacket off for me?" Quinn knew something wasn't right here; she just needed to figure out what.

"Please? It won't take long. "Quinn tried to coax Mercedes into it. Mercedes reluctantly pulled her jacket off. Quinn examined her, listening to her chest, taking her blood pressure, checking her pulse.

"Could you lie back for me?"

"Why? What for?". The panic in her voice was evident.

"I'd just like to take a quick look at your stomach" Quinn reassured, her voice calm.

"I don't have a stomach ache though". Mercedes furrowed her brow.

"I'm not going to be looking at your stomach sweetie. I would like to examine your lower abdomen, here see". Quinn rested her hand over her pelvis to demonstrate where she meant. "You mentioned nausea and headaches so it's always best to check these things out".

"I erm.. I fell over the other day. So my stomach is bruised. I don't really want to irritate it further"

"How about if I avoid the bruising?" Quinn hoped she was getting somewhere.

"I guess that would be okay"

She lay down on the table as Quinn washed her hands before turning to Mercedes. "I'm going to lift your top up slightly" Quinn said carefully lifting Mercedes top to reveal her abdomen. Mercedes sucked in her breath. Even moving her top up had made the pain worse. Quinn gasped inwardly at what she saw on Mercedes stomach. It looked like someone had hit her. She looked at Mercedes who looked back at her, her eyes wide and nervous.

"When was it you fell?" Quinn said, going along with Mercedes story.

"Two days ago" She whispered looking away from Quinn.

"How exactly did this happen? Has it been treated in any way?". Mercedes shook her head to Quinn's questions.

"Has the pain lessened since it happened?" Quinn asked still surveying the bruising.

"It's not as bad as it was no. Still quite tender though".

"It would be with bruises like that sweetie" Quinn said tracing the outline of one very gently with her finger. "What was it you fell on?"

Mercedes didn't respond. Her eyes brimming with tears, she couldn't bear to look at Quinn so closed her eyes and tried to block out her surroundings.

"The bruising doesn't reach as low as your pelvis sweetie. I'm just going to have a feel of your pelvis now okay? Let me know if it feels uncomfortable or if you feel any pain" Mercedes nodded, her eyes still closed as Quinn began pressing gently on her lower stomach. In no time at all, she was finished.

"All done" she said pulling Mercedes top down again. "Why don't you come take a seat for a moment".

As Mercedes sat down silently, more tears welled in her eyes. She hung her head.

"Mercedes?" Quinn knew she couldn't force Mercedes into telling her what had happened. She handed Mercedes a box of tissues. "Anything you tell me in here is confidential you know" she hoped saying this may help Mercedes to open up.

"Me and Shane got into a big row and it kinda got out of hand" she whispered though her tears.

"Are you saying Shane had something to do with your bruises?" Quinn asked directly.

"He doesn't mean to hit me. He just gets mad sometimes and looses control" she whispered.

"Has this happened before?"

Mercedes nodded.

"There's so much help for people in a situation such as this" Quinn said, handing Mercedes some leaflets on Domestic violence.

"I don't need help" Mercedes said forcefully as she gave the leaflets back to Quinn.

. "Anyway. What do you think is wrong? Why have I been feeling rough?" she asked, attempting to change the subject.

"We'll have to take a urine sample to confirm it, but I'd say there's a pretty big chance that you're pregnant".

* * *

**What did you think? Please let me know your thoughts in a review. This chapter has taken things in a slightly different direction! **

**Thoughts on Season 4 so far?! Episode 4 was SAD! :-( I won't say any more incase you haven't seen it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Keeping it inside **

As Quinn and Rachel waited for their daughters to come out of school, Quinn desperately wanted to tell Rachel that Mercedes was back in town. Under the grounds in which they had met that day, she knew she couldn't so she did the next best thing she could think of distract herself.

"Do you think Lottie will start here?" Rachel asked, placing her sunglasses on as the rays from the sun blazed down on them.

"I assume she will" Quinn replied, staring down at her watch.

"Harriet is so intrigued by Lottie and her past! She's always asking us questions about adoption at home".

"Tilly's the same. At their age, I guess they're trying to make sense of the whole process. It's something they've not come across before and kids deal with things like this the best way they can. Actually, there are some really good books out there for kids on adoption and how the process works. We have some at work; I'll lend them to you". She looked up and saw that her youngest daughter Tilly was running across the school yard towards her. When she reached Quinn, she threw her arms around her Mom, hugging her tightly.

"That would be great, thanks" Rachel replied to Quinn as her own daughter Harriet approached and began loading her Mom up with all of her things.

"You're old enough to carry your own backpack" Rachel called to Harriet, but it was too late, she was already half way across the school yard, Tilly at her side.

* * *

"Do you think she's ready for school?" Santana asked Brittany one night as they got into bed.

"In the weeks she's been here, she seems pretty settled" Brittany said as Santana switched off the light from her side of the bed. "I think we should give it a go. The sooner she gets into a regular routine, the better" Brittany replied, remembering what they had been told by the social worker.

"I guess you're right. It just seems so soon! Most parents get four years to spend with their child before they go to school. We've barely had 4 weeks"

"I know San. But we have all the time in the world to spend with her. After schools, weekends, holidays… "

"You always see the positive in everything" Santana smiled as Brittany wrapped her arms around her.

"I try my best to keep you happy" she giggled, pulling her into a kiss and switching out the light.

Santana had not long been asleep when the sound of Lottie's cries from the Monitor woke them with a start.

"Don't leave, I love you" they heard her saying.

"I'll go" Santana said, racing to Lottie's room. As she entered, Lottie sat up in bed, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey sweetie" Santana said softly, sitting down on the bed next to Lottie. "You were having a nightmare".

Santana stroked her hair as Lottie climbed into her lap.

"You're going to leave aren't you? I know you will" she sobbed. Santana rubbed her back gently in comfort.

"We'll never leave you. Me or Brit"

"You can't say that. That's what my old mommy used to say and she left. Then Daddy…" she trailed off. The painful memories of her past were resurfacing and she didn't want to have to deal with them.

"He what sweetie…" Santana whispered, knowing Lottie may not want to talk about her past.

"He was mean to me" she paused, grabbing a teddy off her bed and pulling it close to her chest. "He locked me in my room" Santana rocked Lottie in her arms.

"He drunk lots. He said it was the only thing that could make him happy. I never made him happy".

"You make us happy. Everyday" Santana soothed, watching as Lottie began sucking her thumb. Over the years, Lottie had learnt to comfort herself, she had never really had anyone there to take care of her or truly love her.

"What if one day I do something bad and you get mad at me. Will you lock me in my room then?"

"Course we won't Lottie. We'd never do that"

"How can I tell if you're telling me the truth". Having been lied to so much in the past, Lottie found it hard to trust.

"How about tomorrow, you, me and Brit can sit down together and write down some family laws"

"What's laws?"

"Laws are like things we will do to make sure we all stay happy. One of our laws might be, that we always listen to each other. You can think of some too. Then we'll write them down and stick them on the wall"

Lottie nodded. "Can a law be that no-one is ever allowed to get locked in their room?"

"Most certainly" Santana whispered, kissing her head as she snuggled back under the covers.

As Santana went back to join Brit, they could hear Lottie talking to her teddy.

"I think my new mommies really do love us and want us" Lottie whispered to it. There was a short silence before she spoke again.

"No they won't lock us in our room teddy. San said. You heard her!"

Santana and Brittany couldn't help raising a smile! Hearing Lottie talk to her teddy bear was very cute.

"No I don't know if we are allowed to call them mommy. They might get mad…" she trailed off. There was a short silence. "Yes, but how will they know which is which if I call them both mommy?". Another short silence ensued.

"You must go to sleep now teddy. All your talking is keeping me awake" Lottie scolded.

"Sorry" she said a few seconds later. "I love you teddy" she whispered before she fell into a light, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Why are you crying?" Tilly said as she walked past Beth's bedroom door.

"I'm not, I have allergies. Now leave me alone you little weasel" Beth shouted, pushing Tilly towards the door.

"I'm telling mommy what you just said, you're a meanie bo-beanie" Tilly pouted as she crossed her arms self-importantly over her chest.

"Whatever, just get out my room" Beth shouted again, slamming the door.

"Mommmmyyy" Tilly shouted as she walked throughout the house in search of her Mom.

"You okay?" Quinn said as she saw Tilly stomp into the kitchen.

"No"

"What's wrong?"

"Beth's being a meanie bo-beanie"

"Why's that sweetie?" Quinn smirked, trying to hide her smile. She loved Tilly's personalised definitions; 'meanie bo-beanie' was the one of her personal favourites.

"She's crying in her room and I asked her why and she called me a weasel and shoved me out the door".

"That's not very nice now is it" Puck soothed, entering the kitchen behind his daughter. He held his arms out to Tilly and swept her up into them.

"You're right daddy. Beth's such a meanie bo-beanie" Tilly agreed. She hugged him briefly but was soon out of her father's arms, distracted by sound of the TV.

"Want me to go and speak to her?" Puck offered as he pulled Quinn into a hug. She rested her head on his chest and squeezed him back.

"I'll go" She said shaking her head. She turned her head towards a voice coming from the lounge. "I think you're wanted!"

Tilly could be heard yelling for her Dad. "Quick daddy, it's that song you liked on the TV!"

* * *

"When is Lottie and Auntie San getting here?" Harriet asked for the hundredth time as she sat by the window watching the rain lash against the pane.

"Soon honey" Rachel said as she styled Harriet's long hair with a pink ribbon.

"And we're going straight to the mall right?" Harriet checked. "I want to show her where to buy all her ballet things from. She's starting next week. Ooo Look! They're here" Harriet jumped up and raced towards the front door. "They are tooting us, quick Mom". Harriet called, braving the rain and running to the Range Rover.

"Not the nicest of days" Santana greeted as Rachel climbed into the Range Rover, shaking the rain from her umbrella.

"You can say that again!" she smiled. "Is your belt on?" Rachel said, turning round to check Harriet was strapped in and handing her and Lottie a colouring book.

"Yes mommy" Harriet giggled, turning to Lottie. "I can show you where to buy all your ballet things from. That's where the big girls buy their things from too!" She breathed, the thought of shopping where the 'big girls' do making her feel grown up.

"I am looking for a school bag too so I am ready for school"

"Are you starting soon?" Harriet asked, scribbling over a picture of a soccer ball.

Lottie nodded. "I don't think I'll be in your class though"

"We're the same age though" Harriet said, scrunching her nose up in confusion.

Lottie shook her head. "I'm stupid though. Always have been, they'll keep me in the kindergarten forever because I'm thick".

Harriet watched Lottie, confused. She looked as though she was repeating something she had heard many times before.

Rachel and Santana both stopped their conversation, Santana glancing at Lottie through her rear-view mirror.

"Who told you that baby?" Santana said, focusing her attention back on the road.

"My Daddy"

"Who's your daddy?" Harriet said her eyes wide.

"My old Daddy"

"Why did he say that to you? That's mean" Harriet asked confused. There was silence in the car before Lottie spoke.

"He was only telling me the truth. I know I'm thick, that's why he didn't bother sending me to school. There was no point you see".

Everyone in the car sat in silence taking in Lottie's words. Even Harriet, who was usually very chatty, had been left speechless.

Santana knew that simply telling Lottie what she had been told by her birth father wasn't true wouldn't change her mind about it but she couldn't leave Lottie thinking those things.

When they arrived at the mall, Santana had a brief conversation with Rachel before opening Lottie's door.

"How about we go get a milkshake?" Santana said, lifting Lottie down from the Ranger Rover.

"And we'll go get you those new shoes" Rachel said picking up the hint and carrying a reluctant Harriet towards to mall. "What about Lottie and San?"

"We'll see them later" Rachel soothed, mouthing at Santana to call her.

"We'll meet Harriet soon okay?" Santana said as Lottie gripped her hand tightly as they made their way into the Mall.

"Did I do something bad?" she said, sniffling as she watched Harriet and Rachel get further and further away from them.

"No, course not" Santana said, crouching down to Lottie's level and giving her a hug. "I just thought it would be nice if we had a chat about what you were saying on the way to the mall".

"It's ok mommy. I know I'm thick" she said, a sigh of sadness in her voice.

Santana stopped for a second. '_She just called me mommy'_ she thought in her head, feeling a rush of happiness flood through her. She then remembered what she had heard Lottie say in the car and turned to her daughter.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." She caught Lottie's eye.

"You're not thick Lottie. You're not thick at all".

Tears welled in Lottie's eyes as she pulled away from Santana.

"You're lying to me, I know you are" she began to sob quietly, wiping her tears on her sleeves.

"Baby I'm not" Santana replied, grasping Lottie's hand gently. "You _are_ smart and once you get to school, you'll see. Honestly". Lottie looked at Santana not knowing whether or not she was telling the truth.

"Promise?" Lottie said as Santana wrapped her in a warm hug.

Lottie had never been shown love like this before, it made her feel happy inside. She wrapped her arms around her Mother's neck as Santana stroked her hair.

"I Promise".

**Author's note:**

If you liked this chapter, please leave a little review x


End file.
